I'm Moving On
by Eishexe
Summary: Just a little one shot. A year after the eclipse even a Tin Man finds the strength to move on...Characters include: Cain,Adora,Jeb and DG...reviews/feedback would be awesome!...song fic...


Author's Note: I accidently landed on the wrong radio station the other day and well…we see where that got me…had to get it outta my head so I can focus on my multi-chapter Tin Man fic that will hopefully be posted on FF soon. Enjoy and as always feedback/reviews are VERY much sought after.

Disclaimer :

Don't own Tin Man by any means…

Song:

I'm Movin' On by Rascal Flatts

**I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons**

**Finally content with the past I regret.**

**I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness**

**For once I'm at peace with myself.**

**I've been burdened with blame,**

**Trapped in the past for too long,**

**I'm moving on.**

I had been was sitting on the porch watching the creek spirit by when the realization had hit me. The nightmares had slowed, and barely visited anymore. I could feel the hold she had on me was nothing like it used to be; and I was ok with that. I had started to believe what Jeb had been telling me every day, sometimes even without speaking. That she would want me to forgive myself, because she already had.

She had been everything to me. I'd let her death consume me, drive me to the brink of insanity. I should have let that sword fall, let my son take the life that had taken hers. But something in me had pushed me forward, holding that fatal blow back from her murderer. Later she had shown me what do to, how to punish him for destroying our family. That had been my first step from needing her quite so much.

**I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on**

Jeb was indoors finishing up a job well completed. We had spent close to the inside of a year repairing the old cabin, and building a new barn. Emma would be along in just a little while with our supper. I smiled absentmindedly. Jeb would be beside himself, turning into a blubbering idiot the moment she appeared through the tree line. I shook my head, she would have approved of the girl, and who was I to argue with her? Despite the memory that she was gone I kept smiling. I felt at peace, even with the realization, that I wasn't needed here anymore and I was ok with that.

I would tell Jeb in the morning. No reason to have the boy's feathers get all ruffled. Tonight was special after all, Jeb had planned to ask for her hand on their evening ride. Another smiled broke through as a young brown headed sprite of girl broke through the tree line.

"Son, Emma is here!" I called standing up. There was a bustling of feet and three seconds later, Jebidiah Cain came tumbling out the door and down the stairs. Never missing a beat he finished pulling on his other boot and dashed forward to relieve Emma of her burden. I chuckled heading indoors. The two always spent alone time on the porch before dinner, and tonight of all nights I was not going to interrupt the order of things.

**I'm movin' on.**

**At last I can see life has been patiently waiting on me.**

**And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone.**

**There comes a time in everyone's life.**

**When all you can see are the years passing by.**

**And I have made up my mind, that those days are gone.**

I had broken the news that I was leaving over breakfast, and oddly enough Jeb had little to say. I promised to come back for the wedding. I chuckled thinking about how the boy had fallen off his horse, in shear shock at her answer. My pocket grew heavy and I fished out the small letter that was stored there for safe keeping.

I opened it, reading the words over for the millionth time. Somehow, and I was sure magic had something to do with it, it still smelled of a fruit she had called peaches. Apparently it was completely normal for Other Siders to wash their hair with fruit. I ran my thumb across her name, starting the letter over yet again. I felt like a school boy, who had accidently been passed the wrong note. Carefully folding the paper and sliding it back into its envelope, I hurriedly stuff it into my pocket. I took in the view of the fields and the horizon methodically, memorizing it. The view is what had made me buy this place. She had fallen in love with it at first sight. I felt a twinge of sadness creeping its way into my thoughts but I cast it aside. _Not today, and not any time in the future._ I thought. _I'm moving on._

**I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out**

"Saddled and ready." Jeb smiled, handing off the reigns off to me. I nodded taking the leather straps and replacing them with a small silver band. Jeb stared wide-eyed at his palm for a moment before shooting me a concerned glance.

"I don't need it anymore." i sighed, climbing into the saddle of my horse. I paused taking in the cabin, and the corner of my mouth twitched. The letter in my pockets grew heavy again, as if a reminder that its writer had waited long enough. "Your mother would have been proud of you."

Jeb nodded, wrapping his hand around my old ring. I kicked the horse into a canter without warning taking off for the old road. I had never been one for goodbyes. As I reached the tree line that shielded the cabin from sight, I heard her voice for the last time.

_I'm proud of you too, Wyatt._

**Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on**

She was there to meet me at the gate. I had barely come free of the saddle before she had thrown her arms about my neck. Startled, it took a moment before my brain caught up with her and I hugged her back. This felt unbelievably right.

**I'm movin' on**

"How long do I have you for this time?" She whispered still clinging to me as if I could disappear at any moment. I smiled, breathing in that wonderful scent of peaches.

"For as long as you'll have me." I muttered into her hair.

"Do you promise?" She questioned, trying to hide the smile I can hear in her voice.

"Cross my heart." I muse, as her laughter rings out clear and unaffected.

**I'm movin' on**


End file.
